


Bad Landings

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe tries to be a badass. And fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Landings

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot gift for kungfubijuu100 on ff.net for reviewing FLD. Hope you guys like it as well!

Breathless, Chloe pulled away, laughing. "You're not that bad at making out, Caulfield."

Max blushed, sitting back on her bed so her back was against the wall. Chloe had the tendency to visit her at her dorm every night, and each time they always ended up locking lips one way or another. Not that she was complaining.

"You're not that bad yourself," she said, her heart still pounding in her chest.  _Kissing Chloe always feels like such a rush._

Grinning that shit-eating grin, Chloe leaned forward on one hand, a mischievous look on her face. "Oh, that was just the beginning," she drawled, her face close to Max's.

Max reached up and pulled on Chloe's collar, closing the distance between them. Chloe's lips always felt hungry and eager, and Max kissed back just as eagerly, addicted to the thrill of Chloe wanting her so badly. Pulling away, Chloe nipped lightly at her bottom lip before leaving a trail of kisses across Max's cheek and down to her neck.

"Fuck you, Chloe," Max breathed. Max knew that Chloe knew that them kissing was what set Max's heart aflame with desire, and it was the fastest way to get her flustered and unthinking.

Chloe smiled into her neck, her breathing soft against her throat. "Yeah, fuck me, Caulfield," she said, her voice cocky and arrogant.  _I can't believe I find this attractive_.

_Two can play at that game, though._

She lightly pushed Chloe away, and Chloe leaned back, her blue eyes alive and bright, but that same pompous smirk was on her face.

"Too much Chloe Price for one night?" she asked, turning and sitting against Max's memorial wall.

Max scoffed, secretly hoping that her plan would work. "You could say that, Miss Badass. You think you're the shit but I doubt you've actually done any real hardcore things, Chloe."

Chloe took that just the way she knew she would—as a taunt.

"I totally have!"

Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah, because underage drinking is totally rebellious. Not like everyone else does it," she said, smirking.

Despite Chloe's pout, Max could see that Chloe was thinking.

"Fine. I'll show how badass I am. I'll leave through the window," Chloe huffed, getting up off of Max's bed and heading to the window. Max raised an eyebrow—Chloe wasn't actually going to try and leave from the window of a room on the second story of a building, right?

Chloe carefully pulled up the window, and the cool night air began to fill Max's room. Max got up and stood behind her, arms crossed.

"Really? You're going to jump out of a window and break an arm just to prove that you're a badass?"

"I  _am_  badass," Chloe said, almost childishly. But she too was biting her lip, looking at the drop from the window to the ground. Suddenly, resolve colored her expression and Chloe took one step out of the window, straddling the ledge. She ducked under the window so that the right half of her body was hanging outside, the left still inside Max's room. Chloe's left hand gripped the edge of the window, and she looked down at the ground below.

"Chloe, seriously, you don't have to do this," Max said now, looking worried and concerned.

"No way, Max. A Price never backs down," Chloe said, determined. She pulled her other leg over the ledge, her entire body now facing outwards and away. Max reached forward and gripped a portion of the back of Chloe's shirt in her hand.

"I'm gonna be fine, Max," Chloe said, rolling her eyes, turning her head to look at Max's worried expression. Chloe used two hands to grip onto the ledge before slowly scooting her self off; now she was hanging onto the window ledge with just two hands, the rest of her body hanging off of it.

"Seriously, Chloe, I don't think this is a good—"

"I'm gonna make it! I'm just gonna jump off now—"

Chloe released herself from the ledge, and instinctively, Max reached a hand out towards Chloe's—and she found herself being pulled out the window as well.

They both had a split second to register their shocked expressions before the both of them landed in the bushes beneath her window, their bodies entangled as Max landed atop of Chloe.

" _Fuck!"_

Chloe swore loudly, not only from the pain of landing in a bunch of dense, thick bushes but from Max's entire body colliding into hers.

Max took a moment to reorient herself—her head was against Chloe's shoulder, the rest of her body on top of Chloe's.

They both looked up to see lights turning on in the dorm, and Max threw an accusing look at Chloe.  _This is your fault!_

Together, they worked to get out of the bushes before several kids came out of the dorm, carrying flashlights and looking confused at the commotion. Chloe was just pulling Max out of the bushes as well, the both of them covered in leaves and brambles, when they heard a haughty sigh, a beam of light shining onto the pair.

Victoria was standing with a group of other girls, her flashlight pointed at the both of them.

"You two are in  _so_  much trouble," she said, crossing her arms and looking smug.

Chloe, naturally, barked back, "Oh, go fuck yourself, Vortex Club snob," and Victoria and Chloe launched into a furious argument, while the remaining onlookers cautiously backed away, afraid of getting caught in the crossfire.

Meanwhile, Kate came over to Max and began to help take out the leaves and various other plant things from Max's clothes, and Max smiled gratefully back at her. Kate glanced up at Max's open window, the crushed bushes, and then raised an eyebrow at Max. Blushing, Max just rolled her eyes.

"It's a long story."


End file.
